coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1004 (2nd September 1970)
Plot The twins return to school after the summer holiday and Ken returns to work at the same time. Val thinks the Barlows need a family car. Len is employed to put up bookshelves for Ken. Alan asks Len to look out for work for him. Hilda thinks Billy ought to work in the Rovers but he breaks the news to Annie that he's bought the Canal Garage and he's planning to employ Alan. Tommy talks Stan into letting him keep his greyhound Duke at No.13 as he can't keep him at his lodgings. He gives him money and a bottle of port to convince him. Billy shows Alan round the garage. He isn't impressed with the facility and doesn't like the idea of working for someone. Billy has the idea of expanding into the struggling toy factory next door and Alan is impressed enough with his ambition to agree to work for him. Hilda thinks the port is for her and is thanking Stan when Duke starts howling from the back yard. Len and Ray aren't impressed by Ken's intellectual books. Ken tells the regulars he's looking for a car. Alan sends Elsie a telegram as a joke, telling her he's got a job. She proudly reads it aloud in the Rovers but is embarrassed when she discovers from Annie that he's working for Billy. Hilda accepts having Duke but refuses to let him sleep on their bed or walk him herself. Elsie tells Alan that she is pleased about the job but annoyed that Annie was able to embarrass her. Stan takes Duke to the betting shop for exercise. Ken drives back an old Mini that he purchased for £150. Val isn't impressed as she thinks they need something bigger. Betty and Irma give scraps and leftovers from the pub and Corner Shop to Hilda to give to Duke, who won't touch dog meat. Betty remembers something about not overfeeding a greyhound but Hilda thinks she's wrong. In the pub, Tommy tells Stan to keep Duke to a strict diet as next week is his big race. Cast Regular cast *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Peter Barlow - Christopher Dormer *Susan Barlow - Wendy Jane Walker *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Elsie Howard - Patricia Phoenix (Credited as "Elsie Tanner") *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Alan Howard - Alan Browning Guest cast *Tommy Deakin - Paddy Joyce Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *14 Coronation Street - Living room and hallway *Dave Smith's Betting Shop *Canal Garage Notes *The scene on the Grape Street set was OB recorded. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Annie gets good news - and makes the most of it. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,950,000 homes (1st place). Notable dialogue Ray Langton: " 'Give me a pint of beer...to fill me up with a good cheer...and hurry it up...I am dying to sup.' That's culture." Bet Lynch: "Oh aye, and what rhymes with 'I'll have a gin as well?' " Ray Langton: "That's easy - 'you can go to hell.' " Episode 1004